One shot
by AppleDragon
Summary: What difference can one bullet make? One-shot with little epilogue. Angst. Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys. I'm new to KHR, this is my first fanfic for it. Read (hopefully enjoy) and review! Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows unless they have a point. Which I'm sure Byakuran will be very happy about. Please no spoilers. Please please please. heh._**

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood on a roof, silhouetted against the silver light of the moon. It was in the middle of a downpour, the rain falling so heavily that there was barely enough space to breathe.<p>

Mammon looked down, down at the empty, rain-washed streets below her. The rain dripped off her hood, gathering as tiny drops before falling off. She tracked the progress of the individual droplets with her eyes, watching as they fell to the ground and their perfectly spherical forms were shattered.

How hard would it be? How much would it take? Just one step. One small step. A trip. A stumble.

And it would be over.

The pain in her chest whenever she saw him.

The constant hurt.

The empty feeling inside of her that tore her apart, every second of every day.

The tilt of his head, the slope of his nose, the curve of his smile…

They'd never hold her hostage again.

She was an assassin. Killing was her specialty; she did it every day without a second thought.

Only difference would be that the victim would be herself, this time.

She shifted her foot, about to make her move, when suddenly, a bullet grazed past her face, making her stumble… but in the wrong direction.

Flinching back from the bullet, she lost her balance, and fell…

Sprawling across the hard concrete of the roof.

Confused, she scrambled back to her feet, pushing her rain-slicked hair back from her face.

In the darkness of the night, all she could see was a lone figure standing on a roof, silhouetted against the silver light of the moon.

He tipped his fedora with his gun, turned on his heel, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Warning: Character death.**

* * *

><p>Quiet, harsh breaths permeated the air, interrupted only by the occasional dripping sound. A hand scrabbled for purchase at a doorknob, smearing the previously shiny brass with congealing blood. A coughing rasp was torn from a pair of lungs ready to give out at any second. A heart stuttered towards its last beat. Viper shuddered, her broken body racked by hacking, desperate chokes. She spat out a glob of congealed blood, grimacing in disgust. It was ironic she'd managed to make it to his very doorstep only to fail at the very last hurdle. All she wanted was to see his face once more.<p>

But apparently that was too much to ask.

All strength suddenly gone, the once-proud illusionist flopped to the ground, face meeting concrete step with a sickening crunch - but by that point the Mist was too far gone to even feel her cheekbone shatter.

After all, what was one more broken bone to her?

The Mafia world was opulent. Shimmering. Golden. It offered power, money, riches. But each mafioso must face their death, and they were often anything but magnificent.

She laughed quietly to herself at the irony, a maniac giggle almost identical to that of her childhood friend.

Pity, she mused silently to herself, she hadn't dropped by to visit him for a while. Ah, well. Never would again, she supposed.

Viper winced, the pain finally registering, and she shakily moved her hand to gently touch her ribs, the light touch sending a spear of pain lancing up her side. Three... no, four... ribs broken. She seriously suspected the shoulder of her other arm had been dislocated, having heard a rather unpleasant '_pop_' as her still-unknown assailant had wrenched it back. They'd taken the liberty, too, of ripping off her cloak, tearing off her hood, leaving her in nothing but her lingerie. Just to add insult to injury.

They'd carved dark lines down her arms, down her legs. Across her stomach. There was no area of skin they'd left undecorated by dripping red. Even on her face, they'd re-carved the indigo markings that identified her as an illusionist of the highest standing, painting the twisted honor in deep burgundy.

Now, almost at her end, Viper allowed herself to shed a tear, the salty liquid burning a blazing trail down her butchered cheek.

In the stifling quiet of the night, sounds seemed magnified. Her heartbeat sounded loud in her ears.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub... dub... Lu-_

Wide, violet eyes glazed over, staring blankly straight ahead.

Blood-covered fingers twitched post-mortem, still reaching out for a door she'd never open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said this was a oneshot, but I am essentially putting my tumblr RP blog (URL: mammon-the-golddigger) on a year-long hiatus. I absolutely love writing death scenes, and as my muse is currently dating Reborn… well, I just wanted an apt end. **_**xXxShinixKazexXx**_**, this one's for you. Or, should I say, for Reborn. (Who, by the way, can be found at xreborn)**

…

**Yes, I am shamelessly advertising. ouo **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the supposed oneshot. This will remain listed as 'Complete' because I doubt I will be adding more to it. Although, of course, I could be wrong. **


End file.
